The present invention relates to a navigational instrument which provides an active mechanism for automatically controlling the position of a moving device, and a passive mechanism for locating the position of the moving device with respect to a reference plane. The navigational instrument is particularly suitable for the automatic control of all types of moving devices such as surface, aerial, marine or submarine moving targets, under either manual or radio guidance.
There is a need for mechanisms which actively and automatically control the position of a moving device in a medium subject to gravity. For example, in the case of a moving target, it is often necessary to control the target to ensure the stability of the horizontal fuselage during banking. Moreover, passive mechanisms are necessary to locate the position of the moving device with respect to a reference plane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable and low-cost navigational instrument.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a navigational instrument for actively and automatically controlling the position of a moving device.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a navigational instrument having a passive mode in which the position of the moving device can be located with respect to a reference plane.